lustoriesfandomcom-20200215-history
LEGO Universe Stories Wiki:Policy/Community
'III.' Community : A. Offenses ::* Inappropriate language is absolutely prohibited on this wiki. AVRU members will have an exceptionally tight grip on verbal behavior, as this wiki is meant to be able to sustain a younger community. Any hint of overly profane language, violent language, any hint of sexual terms, drug or alcohol reference, or racist language will be immediately edited, and the offender's actions will have consequences. ::* Any offensive symbols and/or pictures added to pages and/or comments will be subsequently edited out and/or deleted. Offenders will be punished for their behavior. ::* Please note that we WILL NOT hesitate to punish and/or ban users if circumstances dictate. If you disregard these rules, appropriate repercussions are inevitable. ::* Any users who have gotten a rank one warning will not have action taken against them. A rank two warning merits a 24-hour block, rank three a 3-month block, and rank four an infinite ban. : B. Respect ::* Please ALWAYS keep in mind that the other user you are talking to is actually another person on the other end of the internet. They have feelings, just like you, and those feelings can be hurt, just like yours. You should be aware of this at all times. ::* Reread your posts/comments before publishing them. Not only can you catch grammar errors, but you will put the intentions that are conveyed in a different perspective. In other words, you make sure that you're not taken the wrong way. Many times people type things with good/normal intentions, but bad wording and failure to reread the text previously typed can make it sound completely different. Please be mindful of this. ::* Respect other users as equals, no matter how new or inexperienced they are. If they don't know what they're doing, teach them or direct them to where they can learn. Because chances are, you were in the same position at some point. : C. Voting ::* For community voting, use or , and state your reasons. If you are neutral, you shouldn't be voting; your opinion goes in the Comments section. ::* Remember to use the correct voting format, which consists of either reason or reason . ::* Please respect other users' opinions, as they are free to have their own. Do not hold it against them if they think differently from you, as they likely hold their own opinion in the same way you hold yours. : D. Chat ::* Please keep all offensive and potentially offensive language out of chat. It is just as important to keep conversations clean in the chat room as it is on the wiki. ::* Anyone caught or reported to have used foul language will subsequently receive a warning message and a kickban, the length of which depending on the severity of the offense. ::* Further information about the system of actions and corresponding reactions of events in chat can be found on our chat rules page. : E. Personal Pages ::* We ask that no one makes pages containing information about themselves or anything other than mainspace content anywhere other than their own personal pages. These can be found at , , and , and are accessible from the drop-down menu in the top right-hand corner of your screen. ::* We also ask that users do not add categories to their user pages, as these false categories can add unneeded confusion concerning the category setup for newer users. ::* We suggest that you refrain from posting any kind of personal information about yourself on , as it is viewable to the public. The content of your user page is determined at your own discretion, so be mindful of it. : F. Languages ::* For the sake of mistranslations and unpatrolled profanities, we advise that the only language used across the wiki be English.Category:Policy__NOWYSIWYG__